


Grey Hair

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud looks in the mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Silver lining"

Cloud Strife felt too young to have grown his first grey hair. And in that moment of finding it he felt an irrational horror and a notion that had never entered his mind before. It was not narcissism or fear of growing old. No, it was the sight of a silver hair on his head and the certainty it would be followed by others. He would have grey hair. He would always have mako eyes. Was this truly natural? Or was this the fate of all those contaminated by Jenova cells to eventually, however long it took, resemble his tormenter?


End file.
